Misinterpretations
by MadameHappy
Summary: Misaki's proposal to Usagi goes wrong when he begins to laugh. Heartbroken, he runs away, not knowing that Usagi's laughter was for a different reason. Rated T for occasional swearing.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

This fanfiction was written for a story idea I wanted to write for some time, and for two lovely Junjou Romantica yaoi shippers whose names will not be mentioned. You know who you are.

Please note that this is my very first attempt at anything sappy and sentimental. I can get rather awkward writing romantic literature.

I have never written yaoi. Or romantic fiction. But I do love both. I hope you enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **The only way I am associated with the Junjou Romantica anime is through my hyperactive imagination.

* * *

**Misinterpretations**

**By MadameHappy**

Misaki looked at the rings he had purchased, and he smiled. Two months of overtime in a new job that Misaki had taken had rewarded him with two beautiful silver bands, intricately carved and engraved with both his name and Usagi's.

Maybe he was a bit young to decide so quickly, but he couldn't be more certain about anything else in his life. He wanted to spend his life with his lover, Usami Akihiko, no matter what anyone else said.

He wanted to propose to him.

One might wonder why Misaki wanted this in the first place. It was simple.

He didn't want to be any trouble for anyone. Especially Usagi.

However, he found that everything they did together was trouble to Usagi.

Usagi was a busy writer, yet somehow he still had time to take him out to dates, drive him to places, buy him _ridiculously expensive presents_ and still spend his evenings very busy with him in bed.

And despite all that Misaki was never as romantic, or considerate, or accepting of Usagi's advances as he should be. All he did was manage the household. In fact, the only time he did anything even remotely romantic was when he gave him a bouquet of flowers in celebration for the awarding of a book that he didn't even read.

Misaki loved him. He had realized that long ago. But he was being terribly cruel to him.

He owed him this much.

When Usagi-san had decided to take them out to dinner in the very same restaurant they had had their first 'date' in, Misaki immediately took the opportunity and prepared the purchase of the rings the day before, which he now placed into his pockets, hidden from view.

Everything was set. The rings were in his pocket. He had recited his lines privately in front of the mirror. He was dressed, he felt ready.

All he could hope for was for Usagi to accept.

"Misaki." Usagi entered their bedroom. "Ready?"

"Hai."

Usagi held his hand out, and Misaki took his warm hand into his own.

_Please, Usagi-san, _Misaki thought as he walked out with him, hands entwined. _Say yes._

* * *

The date had gone well. Usagi kept him close all throughout, and kissed him every so often, taking advantage of the private rooms. They talked and Misaki gossiped about his various schoolmates while Usagi merely listened with a smile on his face.

The closer they got to the end of their date however, the more nervous Misaki got, and the more his confidence fled. No matter what he tried to do to calm himself, the fear of rejection grew stronger and stronger with each passing minute.

Misaki's stomach was in knots by the time their meals arrived, and he could barely down his food. Usagi noticed this, ever observant, and asked him if he was sick and if he wanted to go home, but Misaki waved it off, making up any valid excuse he could.

Soon, too soon, the dinner was over. Misaki prepared himself. He had to either say it now, or never.

"Usagi-san?"

Usagi looked up, giving him his full attention. A lump formed in Misaki's throat.

"Well- erm..." All of Misaki's rehearsals flew out the window. "These two years- us, together- they were nice... Great, even! And I want more. N-not that you're not giving me enough, I'm really happy with what I have with you right now... Well, not really, because... Guh..."

_That sounded horrible_.

Misaki groaned, hitting his head against the table. _He was horrible._

Usagi's eyebrow quirked upwards, smiling almost amusedly. "Don't strain yourself."

That made Misaki's head shoot up. "Shut up!"

With newfound resolve, Misaki stood up, took the box out of his pocket, opened it and thrust it into his lover's face.

He went straight to the point. _"Will you marry me?"_

Usagi's eyes were wide as he stared at the rings in the box. Misaki had only ever seen him so surprised when he had given him flowers, and that ended with Misaki getting a sore behind for the next week. He hoped this was a good thing.

Misaki watched him for a very long time, sweat forming onto his brow, waiting for his reaction. But when the reaction finally came, it froze his heart.

Usagi laughed.

Misaki's heart rose in hope when he watched Usagi smile, but it broke into pieces when he began to chuckle lowly, turning away to cover his mouth, stifling his mirth.

What was so funny?

Was it that he was proposing to him?

A fire flared. Usagi thought his proposal was funny, _cute_ even, when he was being perfectly serious.

He slammed his fist against the table.

Usagi's stared at Misaki, amusement extinguished.

Misaki bowed his head, unable to even look at him, tears beginning to pool in his eyes. He let out a soft, pained sob.

"Bastard."

"Wait, Misaki-"

He ran out the restaurant.

He ignored Usagi calling out for him, ignored the looks of the people who poked their head out of their own private rooms, and ignored the tears that were streaming down his face.

The small velvet box was left dropped on the table.

* * *

Misaki was curled up in the sofa of the apartment, clutching Usagi's favourite stuffed bear as tightly as he could. His tears had soaked the top of the bear's head. His suit was scattered all over the living room. Misaki himself was a mess. His hair was messed up, his face was stained with tears and his eyes were red and tired. He had torn off his jacket, leaving him to shiver with just his shirt and trousers.

The implicit rejection pounded against his ears. Misaki buried his face into the bear again, fighting away more tears.

The door opened. Footsteps padded towards him. Misaki kept still. He knew, even without looking, that it was Usagi.

"Misaki." He felt a weight next to where he was curled up, and he tensed when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

Misaki slapped it back, the bear falling to the floor. "Get away from me!" He yelled hoarsely.

Usagi's hand pulled back, and his eyes narrowed. "Misaki-"

"I wanted to do something for you!" Misaki's voice was cracked, brittle. Hurt seeped from every pore. "I wanted to make you happy, to be romantic, and you laugh at my face?" He pushed Usagi out of the way and he stormed off into his bedroom.

Usagi followed him, and caught his wrist, forcing him to stop. "Listen to me-"

"So you can laugh at me again?" Misaki tried to pry his wrist back. "I don't need to hear anything from you, bastard!"

Suddenly Misaki found himself crashing against a wall, turned to face his lover, both hands trapped above his head. Usagi was staring down at him with calm, narrowed eyes. He hated it. Misaki bit at his lip and tried to struggle again.

"Stop it! Let go of me! Stop treating me like a..."

He fell silent, frozen in place. Usagi had taken a velvet box out of his pocket and opened it, displaying a completely different set of rings.

They were golden bands, encrusted with dots of ruby, and they seemed to glow in the moonlight. In the side of the rings there was an engraving, painted with silver. _Usami. _The last name they were both to own.

Several things came together in his head.

One: It seemed that Misaki wasn't the only one thinking of marriage.

Two: Usagi was planning to propose too.

Three: Once again, Usagi had done something incredibly romantic, and Misaki had caused him trouble by storming out of the restaurant, ruining their date and their proposal.

Four: God, he was an _idiot._

"You..." Misaki didn't know what to say. He looked away, guilt starting to take over, remembering everything he had just said. "Usagi-san, I'm..." God, he really _was _an idiot, wasn't he?

Usagi chuckled again, and he brought his hand down from Misaki's hands to cup his cheek. "Seeing you with those rings in your hands... that was the happiest moment of my life. I'm glad you did it first."

He put the velvet box away and slipped out the box that Misaki had left behind at the restaurant. Then he put Misaki's arms down and pressed the box against his hand.

"Will you do the honours?"

Misaki had tears streaming down his face again as his trembling hands slid the rings into both their fingers. The deed done, Usagi wrapped his arms around him, seeming to relish the feeling of his new fiancé in his arms.

Misaki's arms slowly wrapped themselves around Usagi's neck. His heart was pounding in his chest. A sudden courage gripped him, and he decided to do something long overdue.

Misaki leaned forward to his lover's ear and whispered three words. Three quiet words that meant the world to the both of them, but were never truly said.

_I love you._

When Usagi heard it, his breath hitched. His wide eyes glowed with joy. Misaki had never seen him so happy.

"Say that again," Usagi demanded, their lips inches apart.

Misaki looked up at him, a small flush forming on his cheeks. ""I lov-"

Misaki's declaration was cut off as Usagi leaned down, meeting their lips. Misaki smiled as they pushed against each other in perfect harmony. And on that very moment was where two hearts, two cracked and jaded hearts, melded into one.

* * *

Several months later, everything was set.

Usagi-san's rings were safe with the ring bearers. Misaki and Usagi's closest friends watched them joyously as they walked together down the aisle. They had both recited their lines into mirrors and to each other. They were dressed, they felt ready.

This time, Misaki knew Usagi would accept.

"I do."

* * *

Constructive criticism will be noted, praise will be enjoyed, and flames shall be ignored.

_-Happy_

**_EDIT:_** Apologies. I have made some changes to the fanfiction- very slight ones.

I may or may not have forgotten that Usagi's real last name is Usami. Apologies for that one. I am relatively new to this fandom, and I tend to forget those things, so I'm glad it was brought up.

Hope you can forgive me, fandom.

_-Happy_


End file.
